El Pokémon Perfecto
by TEIET
Summary: Todos quieren un Pokémon perfecto en todo sentido, sus IV s, sus EV s, sus movimientos... todo perfectamente calculado cierto? para conseguirlo muchos recurren a la crianza y llenan varias cajas de Pokémon que no cumplen sus expectativas en el proceso de cría... Pero que es lo que piensan ellos? como se sienten respecto a sus orígenes y entrenamiento? averiguenlo aqui.


**Buenas las tengan! Aquí el gran Teiet-Sama Dios del Desmadre y la Sensualidad presentándose con una nueva historia, se que debo continuar las otras que tengo pero lo que pasa es que la universidad y el trabajo me consumen casi todo mi tiempo.**

**En fin, una noche mientras jugaba Pokémon UltraLuna ya me había fastidiado de criar Rockruffs así que fui al arbol de combate usando a una de mis Pokémon favoritas como primera, esta es una Absol que yo mismo crié y que también me fue muy difícil obtener tal como la quería, me tomo 8 cajas el obtenerla, luego de eso me puse a pensar... en el mundo del anime se muestran algunas granjas Pokémon pero en ninguna te dicen de donde obtienen los huevos, los criadores deben de hacer algo muy similar a lo que hacemos nosotros en los videojuegos o no? así que me vino a la mente la idea de que es lo que pensarían los Pokémon si es que la crianza de los videojuegos se viera en el anime, donde ellos son seres sensibles y conscientes de si mismos, así que eh aquí este pequeño prologo en base a esa idea.**

**En esta historia se van a usar muchos términos y objetos de los videojuegos ademas de que no pienso mostrar al Mostaza/Inmortal/PierdeLigasKetchum en este fic, así que si solo has visto el anime y no tienes idea de los vídeojuegos mejor te recomiendo que tengas la Wiki abierta xD, el mundo de esta historia pienso hacerlo realista, así que habrán temas adultos y los Pokémon se comerán unos a otros, sin mas que decir espero que les guste.**

* * *

El Pokémon perfecto... Es lo que buscaban quienes me criaron a mí y a mis muchos hermanos y hermanas, después de todo, qué entrenador no sueña con tener un Pokémon que sea capaz de combatir contra cualquier otro sin problemas?

Yo era un Absol que había sido criado para el combate, mi madre tuvo mi huevo junto a muchos otros ya que la forzaban a reproducirse buscando que uno de sus hijos tuviera la "genética perfecta" como ellos lo llaman... los humanos no saben lo malo que fue para ella tener huevos siempre y sin mucho descanso, nunca conocí a mi padre ni supe siquiera qué clase de Pokémon fue, pero creo que eso fue para bien, después de todo 3 de mis 4 movimientos eran movimientos huevo por lo que no quería saber qué clase de Pokémon me los había heredado.

Nací con 5 IV's perfectos, siendo estos los de ataque, PS, velocidad, defensa y defensa especial, mi habilidad era "afortunado", mi naturaleza era firme y apenas nací me sometieron a un duro entrenamiento para darme los "puntos de esfuerzo" en las características que ellos deseaban destacarán de mí, siendo así 252 puntos en ataque, 252 puntos en velocidad y 6 puntos en PS, el solo recordar cómo era ser un recién nacido y que ya me forzaran a entrenar me pone muy triste, además de furioso. Solo pude pasar 20 minutos de mi vida con mi madre pero ella solo me miró con una expresión sin vida la cual nunca olvidaré, para después ser llevado a una isla donde un tipo rubio y algo gordo me obligó a entrenar sin descanso por varios días, me rompí algunos huesos durante el entrenamiento, pero ese tipo solo me daba una medicina que me curaba al instante para después volver a entrenar, si ahora lo viera de nuevo… estoy absolutamente seguro de que lo mataría sin dudarlo aunque estuviera rodeado de esos humanos y ellos me mataran después, aunque claro que preferiría darle el mismo sufrimiento que el me provoco.

Cuando tuve dichos puntos empezó un entrenamiento aún más fuerte para que mi nivel aumentará, me hicieron combatir mucho contra otros Pokémon pero al estar en ese entrenamiento agradecí los movimientos que tenía ya que me eran muy útiles para pelear contra los Pokémon de los tipos contra los que tenía desventajas, mis movimientos eran Tajo Umbrío, Carantoña, Cabezazo Zen y Mega Cuerno.

Me dieron un objeto algo peculiar llamado "garra afilada" el cual hacía que la gran mayoría de mis ataques fueran críticos, eso me encantaba pues el efecto de mi habilidad sumado al del objeto daba una gran ventaja a la hora de combatir.

Cuando alcance un nivel "decente" según lo que decía el humano que me crío fue que me intercambio por otro Pokémon con otro humano, este era diferente, me trataba bien y se preocupaba por mi bienestar durante y después de cada batalla, lo ayude a llegar a la cima y fuimos campeones, recorrimos varias regiones juntos y le tomé mucho cariño a mi entrenador, este con mucho orgullo luego de un tiempo me dio una mega piedra... La mega evolución es algo muy... Peculiar, después de todo no es normal sentir alas en tu espalda jeje... Mi vida si bien no era perfecta era feliz. Pero todo cambió cuando mi entrenador me puso a criar, me llevó a un lugar muy similar a donde yo había nacido el cual se llamaba "Rancho Ohana" y ahí me juntaron con un Ditto de color azul, no quería tener cerca a esa cosa extraña pero los humanos de ese lugar me dieron una medicina y me obligaron a criar con ese engendró… luego de varios intentos finalmente nació una cría que contaba con los 6 IV's perfectos que buscaba mi maestro además de ser shiny… ahí fue cuando me desecho.

Estuve por mucho tiempo dentro de la PC de mi maestro, no tengo idea de cuánto tiempo hubiera sido… pudieron ser unas horas o incluso meses, me libero ya que ahora él tenía a alguien mejor que yo para entrenarlo y poder ganarle a cualquiera que lo desafiara, los demás humanos me atacaban constantemente pues o buscaban capturarme o buscaban alejar al "Pokémon desastre" de sus hogares, que idiotas eran, yo no atraía las desgracias como ellos torpemente creían sino que podía sentirlas y buscaba avisarles… No sé ni para que me preocupo por esos desgraciados humanos.

Termine viviendo en un bosque alejado de todos, mi casa ahora era una madriguera que hice dentro del tronco de un gran árbol y defendía mi territorio con fiereza de cualquiera, después de todo tenía un nivel bastante elevado y muy pocos en este bosque podían combatir contra mí.

Desperté alegremente un día cualquiera y luego de comer un Pidgey que había cazado decidí bajar al lago ya que me había manchado el pelaje con la sangre de este y eso no me gustaba ya que mi pelaje era de un blanco purísimo y me encantaba mantenerlo así... Luego de tomar algo de agua entre al lago y empecé a bañarme, sintiendo el tacto tan familiar y helado del agua a mi alrededor, acariciando mi cuerpo de forma que no me sentía tan solo, la soledad era ahora mi familia, todo lo que tenia y todo lo que yo quería.

* * *

 **Y este es el pequeño prologo que tengo en mente hasta ahora, pueden votar sobre en qué región quieren que se desarrolle el inicio del Fic y de si quieren que sea de una relación PokémonxPokémon o PokémonxHumana, dejen su review que estaré ansioso de leer lo que tengan que decir, desde amenazas de muerte hasta criticas destructivas.**


End file.
